Hospitals and other medical facilities utilize advanced life support systems to prevent the loss of a patient (e.g., person or animal under medical care and treatment). Advanced life support systems generally require the ability to analyze heart rhythms, manage airways, initiate intravenous therapy, read and interpret electrocardiograms, and understand emergency pharmacology.
Accordingly, only qualified health care providers (e.g., physicians, pharmacists, midlevel practitioners, respiratory therapists, nurses, and paramedics) understand and operate advanced life support systems. Due to these technical and medical requirements, along with high financial costs, advanced life support systems become impractical for at-home patient care.